<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Edit: Royalty by randomkiwibirds</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22797025">Edit: Royalty</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomkiwibirds/pseuds/randomkiwibirds'>randomkiwibirds</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Doctor Blake Mysteries [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Doctor Blake Mysteries</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Graphic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:27:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22797025</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomkiwibirds/pseuds/randomkiwibirds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jean Beazley/Lucien Blake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Doctor Blake Mysteries [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1187366</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Edit: Royalty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/rahleeyah/gifts">rahleeyah</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/19032346">Salvation Song</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/rahleeyah/pseuds/rahleeyah">rahleeyah</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> <a href="http://bit.ly/2HFy2pn">reblog</a> || <a href="https://www.deviantart.com/randomkiwibirds/art/Royalty-830889834">deviantART </a></p><p> </p><p>-comments are appreciated</p><p>-please no reposting without my expressed written permission</p><p> </p><p><a href="http://www.lostintimegraphics.com/">website</a> || <a href="http://randomkiwibirds.deviantart.com/">deviantART</a> || <a href="http://randomkiwibirds.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a> || <a href="http://randomkiwibirds.livejournal.com/">livejournal</a></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>